Amémonos en primavera
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Serie de Drabbles sin co-relación. El lenguaje de las flores ha llegado para representar la primavera, donde cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontrará con una flor especial que dará la personificación de cada uno de los episodios. Nanami es inocente como el lirio, Mizuki se siente abandonado, una rosa roja le dará un tono picante a nuestra pareja preferida ¡Y mucho más!
1. Lirio

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **SUMMARY** **: Serie de Drabbles sin co-relación. El lenguaje de las flores ha llegado para representar la primavera, donde cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontrará con una flor especial que dará la personificación de cada uno de los episodios. Nanami es inocente como el lirio, Mizuki se siente abandonado, una rosa roja le dará un tono picante a nuestra pareja preferida ¡Y mucho más!**

 **° El** **lirio** **significa** **"te reto a que me ames"** **. Aunque también simboliza el** **amor puro e inocente** **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **«Consideremos los lirios del campo cuya fragancia es efímera; nosotros somos como ellos, la flor desaparece y se pierde el aroma.»**_

 **Lirio**

Había sido un largo día de escuela y no por deberes precisamente sino porque, literalmente, había ido en vano. Todos sus profesores habían faltado por reuniones con el jefe de departamento y el inspector, de manera que tuvo absolutamente todas las horas libres. Al inicio se maldijo por tener que pasar la tarde encerrada, pero al final terminó cediendo a la idea de poder aprovechar el rato para entretenerse.

Vio a sus compañeros reunidos en una mesa tirando cartas, jugando al tutti frutti, algunos durmiendo o escuchando música, incluso había un par en la pizarra jugando al ahorcado. En fin, todos estaban entretenidos con juegos de primaria.

Un pequeño grupo, de no más de ocho personas, estaba sentado en el suelo alrededor de una botella vacía. Observó que la hacían girar una y otra vez, preguntando cosas casi sin sentido.

Encontró interesante el lado morboso que le estaban agregando a cada juego, pero este en especial. Finalmente decidió unirse un rato a las risas y preguntas casuales.

El juego trataba, básicamente, de ponerte en evidencia frente al resto. Era muy simple, solo se necesitaba una ronda y una botella vacía. Se hacía girar en el medio y al que le tocara la base debería de preguntar "¿Verdad o reto?" y al que le tocase la tapa debería de elegir para que así le diesen alguna pregunta personal referida a esa categoría. Sonaba emocionante si le agregaban lo chismosos que eran sus compañeros.

—Bien, Ren, me toca preguntarte. ¿Verdad o reto? —el juego ya había iniciado y una de sus compañeras tuvo que sufrirlo ya que era un muchacho quien debería de cuestionarla.

—Verdad, soy pésima con los retos.

—Mmm... Dime, ¿De que color es tu ropa interior hoy? Y recuerda que no se vale mentir. —amenazó.

—Eh... Rosa...

La cara de su compañera empezó a lucir colorada poco a poco de manera que supieron que era verdad. Algunos rieron y otros siguieron rodando la botella, hasta que el turno de Nanami llegó.

—A ver Momozono, ¿Alguna vez te has besado? —la ronda giró el rostro en su dirección casi con desinterés, demostrando que esperaban un rotundo no.

—¿Para qué desperdicias tu pregunta en eso, Soushi? Como si Momozono fuese a besar a alguien —una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros fue quien soltó aquel comentario con desdén, casi burlándose—. Digo, no es como si ella tuviese una vida tan emocionante o como si hubiese besado a Mikage, eso sí sería envidiable —agregó, mientras cerraba los ojos y fantaseaba.

—Bueno, pero quién sa...

—Yo sí he besado —Nanami se apresuró a interrumpir al muchacho. No pensaba quedarse como objeto de burla de sus compañeros— y varias veces —añadió, para asombro de los demás.

—¿En serio? ¿Y con quién? Eso si es que no es una mentira tuya.

—P-pues... Con Mikage, supongo... —su última palabra hizo dudar al resto, pero eso no quitaba su asombro inicial.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —gritó— ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Fue por accidente o por amor? Debe de ser accidente, dime que fue accidente —la chica se le arrimó encima intentando sacarle la verdad a la fuerza, queriendo que dijese que no. Bien sabía ella que la pobre estaba enamorada de Tomoe y que éste ni siquiera le prestó atención aquella vez que intentó acompañarlo a casa.

—Fue un... ¿Accidente? No sabría decirlo, pero tampoco creo que haya sido con amor —intentaba escapar de aquella situación, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

—Bah, si no fue con amor entonces fue como si hubiese sido algo muy casual. No significa nada —se le salió de encima y volvió a poner su expresión anterior, se notaba calmada—. Después de todo sabía que mi amado Tomoe jamás me traicionaría con una persona así.

Aquel comentario la molestó notablemente, lo suficiente como para abandonar la ronda y dejar a la chica a solas con sus ilusiones. Se sentía un tanto indignada al saber que alguien que jamás había conocido lo suficiente a aquel zorro tuviese el descaro de llamarlo suyo o quién sabe, a lo mejor eran celos.

Al cabo de dos horas más pudo abandonar el colegio, ya bastante cansada se decidió a pasar por la parada del autobús en lugar de caminar hacia el templo todo el tramo que le quedaba. El transporte pasaba por una pequeña florería por lo que debía esperarlo en aquel lugar.

La primavera estaba por llegar y la tienda estaba adornada con bellas flores de estación, pero una en especial le llamó la atención. Exhibía su polen de manera vistosa y sus hojas coloridas se abrían casi exageradamente, le recordaban al jazmín japonés aunque un poco más grandes.

—Veo que te gustan, ¿Piensas regalársela a alguien?

Una anciana salió del interior del local al notar la manera en que observaba la llamativa flor. Su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza al haberla molestado sin tener intenciones de comprar, pero la avejentada mujer notó su incomodidad y se apresuró a hablar.

—Puedes llevártela si quieres, morirá pronto así que no tiene caso que la conserve —agregó.

—N-no, no tengo dinero para pagarle, señora.

—Eso no importa, niña. Como acabo de decir, morirá pronto y no quiero cobrar algo que probablemente muera esta tarde. Anda, llévatela —insistió.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto querida, ve y dásela a alguien para que la mire contigo —la mujer le regaló una amable sonrisa y terminó de convencerla.

Un ruido bastante fuerte la hizo girarse: Su transporte había llegado y debía irse. Dio apresuradamente las gracias y corrió para alcanzarlo lo más pronto posible con la pequeña maceta en sus manos.

El camino era largo y tuvo tiempo de pensar. Aquel juego y esa flor le dejaban un sentimiento extraño.

Ella tenía una manera especial de amar, tal vez inocente se podría decir. No era como las demás chicas de su colegio o al menos no como todas. No cambiaba de novio cada mes como Kei, pero tampoco era tan despistada como para no enamorarse, no era como Ami.

Le bastaba con ver a su familiar cerca de ella, no tenía deseos obscenos con el muchacho —como la mayoría de sus compañeras— y tampoco hacía un escándalo cada vez que se iba por dos o tres días al inframundo. Cierto es que se sentía sola, pero tampoco lloraba o se desvelaba. Era una especie de amor infantil, sin problemas, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Quizá se conformaba con poco. Con comidas exquisitas, salidas que siempre involucraban su deber como Diosa, discusiones espontáneas y días haciéndose compañía al vivir en el mismo lugar. La rutina jamás haría que su relación progresase, pero el pensar en ello la hizo sentir determinada.

Se bajó del autobús aunque todavía quedaba una parada antes de llegar al templo. Comenzaba a oscurecer.

Se había cansado de sutilezas, de indirectas y de ser ignorada, se había cansado de los "Besos-contrato". Si le daba a Tomoe un chocolate porque sí, entonces se lo daba a Mizuki porque él lo "quería más" —una forma bastante tonta de rechazar el cariño ajeno, en su opinión—, si lo invitaba a salir a pasear decidía quedarse en el templo a terminar de cocinar o si la veía sonrojada entonces se encargaba de hacérselo notar para arreglar aquel molesto problema. Siempre eran excusas para no quedarse a solas con ella, seguía creyendo que aquel amor era producto de las hormonas humanas.

Subió las inmensas escaleras hecha una furia, entre más pensaba, más ganas le daban de hacer callar a su compañera y de asesinar a Tomoe por no corresponderle, odiando cada vez más el jodido juego de verdad o reto. El último peldaño le dejó ver a su familiar esperándola con una pequeña linterna japonesa y una cara que prometía un sermón que duraría toda una noche. Pero hoy no.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó no se detuvo a tomar aire y lo tomó de las solapas del kimono a la fuerza, lo bajó lo suficiente como para alcanzar su rostro. Y lo besó.

Primero con enojo, como sacándose el mal sabor de boca que le dejó aquella chica y después con dulzura en el momento en que notó que estaba siendo correspondida. Antes de que su acompañante alcanzara a meter la lengua en el interior de su boca decidió separarse.

—Te reto a que me ames —murmuró y volvió a besarlo, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

La próxima vez la haría callar.

 **FIN**


	2. Anémona

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **SUMMARY** **: Serie de Drabbles sin co-relación. El lenguaje de las flores ha llegado para representar la primavera, donde cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontrará con una flor especial que dará la personificación de cada uno de los episodios. Nanami es inocente como el lirio, Mizuki se siente abandonado, una rosa roja le dará un tono picante a nuestra pareja preferida ¡Y mucho más!**

 **° La** **anémona** **significa** **abandono** **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **«En la segunda primavera, la anémona reemplaza al narciso de mejillas descoloridas por la muerte del invierno.»**_

 **Anémona**

Era un día soleado, no había nubes y la temperatura era perfecta para salir a pasear. Era sábado y los deberes en el templo acababan de finalizar, al menos para la Diosa de la tierra que miraba satisfecha los frutos de su trabajo, ni una pizca de tierra se asomaba por entre las rendijas de las maderas del templo. Debían de tener una bien merecida recompensa, pensó.

Claramente no fue del todo una buena idea el ir a decírselo a su familiar zorro, que siempre estaba ocupado en quién sabe qué. Apenas terminó de decir su "increíble idea" llegaron los gritos.

—¿Y si tú te vas entonces quién se queda a cuidar el templo?

—Onikiri y Kotetsu pueden cuidarlo, sería solo esta tarde. Además hace tiempo que no salgo de paseo.

—Un templo sin un Dios no parece más que un chiste, no irás y punto. No puedes irte sola. —el zorro miró, desafiante, a su maestra. No creía que se atreviera a contradecirlo.

El silencio se hizo presente durante algunos segundos. Los ojos de Nanami perdieron su brillo y comenzó a mostrarse resignada, era cierto que ir sola perdía bastante la gracia. Himemiko estaba en una cita con Kotaro y sus amigas probablemente seguirían durmiendo ¿Qué más daba?

Comenzó a encaminarse de vuelta a la sala, al menos podría deprimirse viendo televisión, solo unos cuantos pasos más y…

—¡Yo te acompañaré, Nanami-chan!

¿Lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar era real? ¿No estaría simulando ella misma la voz del ojiverde? Volteó su rostro solo para comprobar que quien se encontraba allí parado era su familiar serpiente que, como siempre, cargaba su jarrón con sake.

—¿En serio, Mizuki? ¿Vendrías conmigo? —los ojos de la castaña destellaron nuevamente mientras terminaba de girarse hacia su oyente.

—Por supuesto Nanami-chan, así Tomoe-kun no tendrá problemas con dejarte ir sola, ¿No es así? —el albino molestó a su compañero sacándole la lengua, un pequeño tic comenzó a aparecer en la ceja del ojivioleta al intentar contenerse para no golpear a la serpiente.

—¿Ya terminaste tus deberes? —de no ser así entonces no podrían irse ni de chiste. El zorro sonrío para sí mismo por su astucia.

—Claro, terminé hace horas y me senté a descansar. —Mizuki contestó de la manera más distraída posible, como si le hubiese costado mucho trabajo limpiar los jarrones del templo.

Luego de que Tomoe casi golpeara a Mizuki por no haber hecho nada en tanto tiempo y de que Nanami interrumpiera la pelea, finalmente se les permitió irse. Al menos así el zorro podría relajarse y no tendría que preparar el almuerzo esta tarde.

—¿A dónde iremos, Nanami-chan? —el albino se acercó a su maestra, mirando todo lo que ella metía en su bolso.

—¡Al acuario! —gritó la castaña, emocionada—Verás que te va a gustar, hay muchos peces y puedes mirarlos todo el día. Comeremos algo en el camino y estaremos volviendo al anochecer.

Luego de que su compañero asintiera y terminara de preparar todo, se encaminaron hacia dicho lugar.

El viaje fue largo y entretenido. Tuvieron que ir a la capital de Japón y tomar el metro hasta el acuario, esquivando a las personas e intentando que el pelo blanco de Mizuki no llamase demasiado la atención. Entre risas y algunas indicaciones pudieron llegar a destino, el tan afamado acuario.

—¿Y ahora qué, Nanami-chan? —Mizuki veía, asombrado, el enorme lugar sin saber bien lo que debía hacer.

—¡Ahora hay que disfrutar!

Nanami tomó la mano de su acompañante y lo guío al interior del lugar. Todo estaba bellamente adornado con la temática del mar y su fauna, estrellas marinas cubriendo las paredes y algas simulando ser cortinas, era precioso.

Vieron los enormes estanques, alimentaron a algunos patos silvestres y admiraron a los cardúmenes. Nanami no paraba de sacarle fotos a todo, estaba tan feliz de que por fin pudiese ir con alguien al acuario. Lo cierto es que la actitud de Mizuki al ver todo le resultaba tan infantil que era imposible no contagiarse de aquella energía.

La noche caía poco a poco y los visitantes empezaban a irse. Las familias se retiraban con los niños dormidos sobre sus hombros y bolsas repletas de abrigos que no se había puesto. Los locales comenzaban a cerrar y una voz casi irreconocible anunciaba: Muchas gracias por su visita, esperamos que se hayan divertido. ¡Hasta pronto y buen viaje!

—Mizuki, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Dentro de poco cerrarán. —Nanami dejó de mirar el parlante para ver a su acompañante, que seguía ensimismado en una de las peceras más coloridas del lugar. —¿Mizuki?

—Ese pez… Me gusta ese pez. —el ojiverde miraba, embobado, un punto fijo en aquel lugar. Uno que Nanami no supo encontrar.

—¿Mmm? ¿El que tiene franjas azules? —ese era el hábitat de unos peces color azul, casi fluorescentes y que llamaban mucho la atención.

—No, el que está en el suelo y tiene esas… Esas cosas largas y esponjosas arriba.

—Ah, la anémona —al fin supo de qué se trataba—. No es un pez, es una planta marina —corrigió.

—Eso… ¿Sabes? Me da algo de pena, es la única de su tipo que está aquí. Ningún otro pez se le acerca, de hecho la evitan… —algo en su tono cambió, se notaba desanimado— Me recuerda a mí.

—¿A ti? —la Diosa no entendía del todo bien.

—Sí, a mí. Porque así me sentía cuando tenía mi templo bajo el agua, ningún Dios venía a visitarnos y, aunque había otros templos en el mismo lugar, nunca repararon en el de Yonomori-sama. Eso me entristecía. —los ojos del chico comenzaban a opacarse, realmente extrañaba a su antigua Diosa.

—Bueno, yo no creo que seas como la anémona—la ojicanela atrajo la atención de su compañero, que la miraba algo sorprendido. —. No eres una anémona porque nos tienes a nosotros ¿Recuerdas? Tienes a Onikiri, a Kotetsu, Tomoe… Me tienes a mí—agregó—. Puede que Yonomori se haya ido, pero no te dejó del todo solo porque pudiste encontrar amigos y un nuevo templo donde vivir. —Nanami abrazó ligeramente a Mizuki, intentando consolarlo. —Nosotros nunca te vamos a abandonar, ¿Escuchaste?

Mizuki dejó ir una ligera lágrima y enterró su rostro en el cuello femenino.

—Muchas gracias, Nanami-chan.

El acuario cerrará en los próximos diez minutos. Muchas gracias por su visita, esperamos que se hayan divertido. ¡Hasta pronto y buen viaje!

Ya era hora de irse.

 **FIN**


	3. Rosa roja

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **SUMMARY** **: Serie de Drabbles sin co-relación. El lenguaje de las flores ha llegado para representar la primavera, donde cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontrará con una flor especial que dará la personificación de cada uno de los episodios. Nanami es inocente como el lirio, Mizuki se siente abandonado** **, una rosa roja le dará un tono picante a nuestra pareja preferida ¡Y mucho más!**

 **° La** **rosa color rojo** **simboliza la** **pasión** **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **«La belleza de una rosa no tiene comparación con la dulzura de tu rostro y la hermosura de tu corazón.»**_

 **Rosa roja**

Había sido un día como cualquier otro, lleno de deberes en el templo y gritos por todos lados, nada del otro mundo. Lo que sí representaba una especie de peligro había sido un pequeño detalle, uno minúsculo, pero que terminó siendo el detonante de aquella situación.

La cosa era simple, después de un ajetreado día de escuela, a Nanami no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que ir a dejar su uniforme para lavar en el cesto de ropa. Hasta ahí todo era normal, era viernes y sabía que Tomoe siempre se molestaba si no lo dejaba en el cesto ya que después se olvidaban de lavarlo. Pero en fin, había llegado al baño y decidió entrar sin tocar. Estaba bastante distraída como para pensar hacia dónde iba o lo que hacía.

Primero fue un grito molesto y luego otro un poco más agudo y asustado se unió a la situación. ¿Qué había pasado? Simple, Tomoe no había ido al colegio ese día porque tenía asuntos pendientes en el inframundo, de manera que al llegar de vuelta al templo decidió meterse a bañar inmediatamente. Estaba cansado y necesitaba relajarse antes de preparar la cena.

No contaba con que Nanami entrara, de la nada, a interrumpir su tan ansiado baño y que, además, se le quedara viendo un buen rato en estado de shock. Esperó varios segundos a que la chica reaccionase y saliese del cuarto por las buenas, pero nada de eso pasó y un pequeño tic empezó a aparecer en su oreja derecha. Al final no lo soportó y terminó gritando, como siempre.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Y entonces Nanami volvió a la realidad, más que apenada por la situación decidió darse a la fuga corriendo hacia la salida y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras murmuraba un leve: Lo siento mucho.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No lo sabía. Luego de ese momento tan embarazoso, donde había visto hasta lo que no sabía que tenía un hombre, se había encerrado en su habitación mientras intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón y enrojecido rostro. Pero claro, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que eso pasó y su cuerpo había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre —o eso aparentaba—. Lo que ahora se debatía era algo mucho más serio.

El ver a su familiar tan… Expuesto, había detonado las hormonas de la pobre adolescente. Esa vista la dejó pensando largo rato en que quería algo, necesitaba una cosa pero no estaba segura de si era o no correcto hacerlo. Era una sensación que, últimamente, se le aparecía casi todos los días.

La sintió cuando Tomoe, sin querer, había rozado uno de sus pechos con sus garras en un intento por sacarle la mochila para cargarla él mismo hace un par de días, la volvía a sentir cuando él la abrazaba de una manera un tanto posesiva cada cierto tiempo o cuando, en medio del abrazo, sentía la forma en que sus senos se aplastaban contra el pecho masculino accidentalmente. Y verlo ahora hizo que esa sensación aumentara, una sensación que no pudo definir como otra cosa que no fuese... Excitación.

Así es, Nanami Momozono, la Diosa de la tierra, estaba excitada.

Y lo que llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza era el tipo de solución para ese problema. Se sentía caliente y húmeda al mismo tiempo. Estaba incómoda y ansiosa.

No podía irse a cenar cuando sabía que estaría en la misma habitación con su familiar. Necesitaba resolver su creciente incomodidad, ¡Ya!

Comenzó a bajarse el pequeño short que llevaba puesto. Se quedó mirando un momento sus bragas adornadas con rosas color rojo, tragó saliva y también se las bajó. Empezando así el ritual que la mayoría llamaba masturbación…

Dirigió su mano derecha hacia su entrada y comenzó un lento vaivén, descubriendo un sentimiento extraño pero no placentero. Intentó palpar una zona donde se sintiese mejor, un poco más arriba, solo un poco y ¡Bingo! Encontró el clítoris. Su excitación aumentó otro poco al tocar ese pequeño lugar y pensaba utilizarlo.

Ahora decidió invertir los roles. Su mano izquierda simulaba una pequeña penetración, apenas empujando, mientras que la derecha se encargaba de rozar constantemente aquel punto al ritmo de los vaivenes de su otra mano.

Sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse y el enrojecimiento de su cara crecer, se sentía sofocada. Suspiró para alivianar aquel calor y cerró sus ojos. Intentando rememorar aquella imagen, esos roces, fantaseando a la vez que incrementaba sus movimientos y abría un poco más sus piernas. Comenzaba a llegar, a alcanzar eso que llamaban orgasmo, se sentía más húmeda con cada golpeteo, sus manos se cansaban y los gemidos leves comenzaban a salir de su boca involuntariamente. Ya casi, un poco más, sus manos se estaban acalambrando pero ya faltaba poco. Y entonces…

—Lo estás haciendo mal.

Dejó de moverse. Todo ese calor se fue en aquel instante y la dejó helada.

Tal vez fue una ilusión, una fantasía suya que se escuchó demasiado real o eso quiso creer.

Abrió un ojo, muy despacio, y miró a su lado. Nada. Por un momento estuvo dispuesta a seguir con sus asuntos, pero un pequeño vistazo a la entrada de su habitación la hizo quedarse de piedra.

En el margen de la puerta se encontraba parado Tomoe, quién sabe cuándo entró o hace cuánto estaba parado allí pero una cosa era segura: La había visto.

Se sentó a la velocidad de un rayo y con sus manos tapó su intimidad, no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras suplicaba que se fuera y jamás volviera. Se sentía tan apenada, había sido descubierta y para colmo él se le quedaba viendo como si nada. Le daban ganas de llorar y negarlo todo.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?—fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar con la cabeza gacha, mientras sus manos temblaban e intentaba taparse lo máximo posible. Pero él no le contestó, solamente dejó de recargarse contra la puerta y comenzó a acercarse mientras la miraba detenidamente. Una vez a su lado, se agachó y estiró su mano, intentando tocar las de ella que estaban ensimismadas en cubrirse.

—Así no se hace… —había venido, inicialmente, para avisarle que la cena estaba lista. No pensaba tocar la puerta cuando ella no lo había hecho anteriormente, pero tampoco creyó encontrarse con aquella situación. Sin duda pensaba disfrutarlo.

Empezó a acariciar las manos de ella, intentando distraerla para que deje de taparse, pero la Diosa solo se cerraba y agachaba su rostro cada vez más avergonzada.

Abandonó ese plan momentáneamente, primero debía de distraerla con otra cosa. Acercó su rostro al suyo, viendo profundamente la enrojecida cara de su Diosa y luego se centró en sus labios, entonces se decidió a besarlos. Primero lentamente para no asustarla y una vez que se vio correspondido comenzó a morderla un poco para que abriese la boca y lo dejase entrar.

La escuchó soltar un pequeño quejido de sorpresa al sentir su lengua invadirla y él sonrío sin dejar de lado su principal objetivo.

Comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás hasta recostarla nuevamente en el futón donde no dejó de besarla en ningún momento. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, mientras se dejaba hacer. Se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba que él le succionase la lengua o mordiese el mentón, la enloquecía y los suaves gemidos eran prueba de ello.

Deslizó una de sus manos hasta su abdomen, probablemente la chica creyó que intentaría sacarle las manos nuevamente y por eso volvió a reafirmar su agarre, pero lo único que hizo fue acariciar su vientre por debajo de la tela, haciendo círculos mientras la mimaba sin perder detalle de la joven debajo suyo. Una vez que se acostumbró pudo ir subiendo sus caricias hasta apretar fuertemente uno de sus senos, haciendo que la castaña soltase un gemido bastante alto y abriese los ojos. Pudo notar que, al mismo tiempo, ella comenzaba a acariciarse nuevamente.

—Te dije que así no se hace.

Finalmente había soltado la boca femenina, pero seguía acariciando generosamente el pezón de la joven que ahora esperaba su siguiente acción. Tenía sus ojos grandes, se la notaba curiosa y expectante, los labios enrojecidos y la respiración agitada. Su mano no dejaba de moverse sobre el pecho femenino, alterando más a la joven.

Volvió a besarla mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre ella, con su mano izquierda acarició su vientre bajo hasta que, finalmente, ella dejó de cubrirse. Aprovechó ese gesto para comenzar a tocarla de arriba hacia abajo, primero suave y luego acentuando la fuerza justo sobre el clítoris. Nanami se deshizo del beso y comenzó a suspirar nuevamente, acalorada.

Cuando la vio lo suficientemente mansa como para no notarlo, se decidió a ingresar dos de sus dedos en su interior, apenas y se sobresaltó. Mantuvieron sus miradas fijas un rato mientras ella intentaba acostumbrarse, dolía.

Tomoe no le prestó atención, sabía bien que al principio duele, pero no importaría dentro de poco.

—Ahora te mostraré cómo se hace.

Movió sus dedos lentamente, la chica apenas suspiraba, no sentía mucho. Entonces estiró un poco su pulgar para así hacer movimientos circulares en su centro.

—¡Ah!

Aquella Diosa acababa de gemir, verla así se le hizo adorable. Pronto notó la forma en que sus caderas se movían de manera inconsciente contra su mano, sus ojos estaban nuevamente cerrados intentando concentrarse en esa sensación y su pecho se arqueaba buscando el contacto con la palma masculina.

Se inclinó para molestarla, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja casi bruscamente, mezclando el placer y el dolor.

Sus gemidos comenzaron a sonar frustrados, quería concentrarse en el placer que su familiar le daba pero el dolor no ayudaba. No paraba de mover su cabeza intentando zafarse del agarre, pero no servía. Ese zorro la tenía bien sujeta. Y entonces lo sintió, un pulso, luego dos y tres; algo se acercaba. Su vientre comenzaba a endurecerse y le estaba costando respirar.

Tomoe no dejaba de mover su mano en su interior, cada vez más fuerte y certero, a la vez que sujetaba su oreja con sus afilados dientes.

Soltó un grito algo dolorido, clamando la liberación. Él la mordió más fuertemente, casi igualando la potencia de lo que acababa de sentir.

Sintió algo caliente deslizarse entre sus piernas, imaginando lo que sería, a la vez que la mano de su acompañante abandonaba su interior y sonreía para sí mismo.

—Así es como se hace.

 **FIN**


	4. Ortiga

**° DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **° SUMMARY** **: Serie de Drabbles sin co-relación. El lenguaje de las flores ha llegado para representar la primavera, donde cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontrará con una flor especial que dará la personificación de cada uno de los episodios. Nanami es inocente como el lirio, Mizuki se siente abandonado, una rosa roja le dará un tono picante a nuestra pareja preferida ¡Y mucho más!**

 **° La** **ortiga** **significa** **eres cruel** **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **«El amor es un jardín florido; y el matrimonio es el mismo jardín, en el que han crecido ortigas.»**_

 **Ortiga**

¿Por qué se encontraba en aquella situación?

¿Por qué no podía llegar a casa y relajarse como los demás? ¿Es que acaso no tenía derecho?

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, la habían elegido a ella?

Muchas eran las preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Nanami, pero sobretodo…

¿Por qué demonios el jardín era tan grande? ¡A este paso no acabaría nunca!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ella apenas había llegado del colegio, hastiada de los trabajos, lecturas y horas sentada en ese cubículo frío e incómodo. Solo quería llegar a casa y relajarse mirando algo de televisión, tal vez comer algo y dormir hasta que llegase año nuevo. Al menos ese había sido su plan hasta que Tomoe la mandó, como siempre, a limpiar.

—Barre el pórtico.

Hecho.

—Recoge las hojas del patio.

Doblemente hecho.

—Escucha las plegarias.

Súper hecho.

—Ve a colgar esta ropa junto con la serpiente.

Súper hipermega hecho.

—Ve a desyerbar el jardín.

Hech… no, no estaba hecho.

Estaba cerca del atardecer y no había desyerbado siquiera la mitad del jardín del templo. Tampoco había almorzado, apenas y había tomado una limonada que Mizuki le ofreció.

No encontraba el motivo de la molestia tan repentina de Tomoe. En todo el día ella fue la única que estuvo limpiando de aquí para allá, no mandó ni a Onikiri o Kotetsu, ni siquiera a Mizuki. Ella también estaba cansada, ¡Por todos los cielos!

No la dejaba pasar a descansar, ni bien terminaba una tarea ya le estaba mandando otra. Quería comer, relajarse, bañarse… ¡Quería dormir!

Ni bien cayó el último rayo de sol ella dio por finalizada su ardua tarea, ya no se veía casi nada y sus ropas estaban cubiertas de tierra, su cara resplandecía por el sudor. Casi todos los faroles de las calles estaban encendidos. Estaba agotada, necesitaba meterse al templo y no salir jamás.

Fue entonces que, al mirar detenidamente el suelo, percibió un pequeño yuyo que sobresalía notablemente de la tierra. Posiblemente se le había pasado arrancarlo mientras estaba distraída maldiciendo a Tomoe. Debía de ser el último, así que se agachó para arrancarlo de raíz utilizando sus manos.

Grave error.

Al instante de tocar aquella planta lanzó un grito de dolor, seguido de un agudo quejido en un intento por callarse. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Entró corriendo al templo mientras buscaba algo de luz y agua para lavarse.

—¿Qué te pasó, Nanami-chan? —Mizuki había sido el primero en notar la desesperación de su maestra y al ver su enrojecida mano no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—No lo sé Mizuki, solo toqué una planta y de la nada me empezó a arder toda la mano. ¡Ay, el agua no mejora nada!

—Tocaste la ortiga, si serás tonta —ambos dirigieron su atención hacia el peliblanco que acababa de llegar a la sala con la planta en sus manos—. Por eso te dije que utilizaras los guantes, pero eres terca.

—¡Pero esas cosas me hacían más lenta! Siempre se me salen de las manos, son muy grandes y no puedo agarrar bien las cosas.

—¿Qué es eso, Tomoe-kun? —la serpiente no tardó en acercarse peligrosamente a la planta, intentando ver qué tanto problema armaba.

—Es una ortiga. Una planta venenosa, tiene espinas que transmiten el veneno con cualquier contacto, aunque solo causa ardor e irritación unos cuantos minutos —miró un segundo a sus oyentes, comprobando que se encontraban sorprendidos por ese pequeño dato—. Ven Nanami, tenemos que curarte.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí!

La castaña comenzó a seguir al zorro en silencio, esperando la cura que aliviaría ese ardor. Llegaron al jardín nuevamente, vio a Tomoe agacharse y de repente ¡Paff! Una mezcla marrón fue lo que recibió de lleno en la palma de sus manos.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Y esto? —Nanami miró detenidamente sus manos, ¿Qué era aquello?

—Es lodo, te ayudará a sanar y no sentirás tanto el ardor —contestó el peliblanco sencillamente, restándole importancia—. Ahora vamos adentro a cenar.

—¡Al fin! ¿Qué cenaremos hoy? —primero sintió algo de asco al tener que comer con las manos sucias, ¿Pero qué importaba? ¡Al fin cenaría! Sus ojos destellaron por un pequeño momento, llenos de ilusión.

—Arroz —se volteó un segundo solamente para ver la forma en que el rostro de su maestra cambiaba drásticamente— con setas shittake, tus favoritas.

Lo vio caminar rumbo al templo, podría jurar que incluso se había reído de su cara. Lo estaba disfrutando.

Primero la había hecho limpiar durante todo el día y luego le prepara la peor de las comidas para enmendar su duro trabajo.

¿Por qué hizo aquello? Se preguntaba. No lo sabía, pero al menos estaba segura de algo:

—Eres cruel.

 **FIN**


	5. Jacinto amarillo

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **SUMMARY** **: Serie de Drabbles sin co-relación. El lenguaje de las flores ha llegado para representar la primavera, donde cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontrará con una flor especial que dará la personificación de cada uno de los episodios. Nanami es inocente como el lirio, Mizuki se siente abandonado, una rosa roja le dará un tono picante a nuestra pareja preferida ¡Y mucho más!**

 **° El** **jacinto amarillo** **simboliza los** **celos** **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **«El primer síntoma para saber que se está enamorado, no son más que ese ejército de celos dispuestos a defender lo que ni siquiera es suyo.»**_

 **Jacinto amarillo**

Mizuki se encontraba solo en las gradas del templo, de manera pensativa y un tanto enfurruñado.

¿Qué había pasado? Lo de siempre.

Intentó ir con la castaña al colegio para poder entregar unos trabajos que no había tenido oportunidad de dejar antes, claro que sus intenciones fueron muy obvias para el zorro. El cual no solamente le prohibió acompañarla hasta el edificio sino que además lo dejó inconsciente luego de una pequeña pelea entre ambos.

Al despertar se encontraba solo, de nuevo. Debería de esperar a que su ama volviese junto con su compañero para poder sentirse tranquilo al fin, el silencio no le traía los mejores recuerdos a decir verdad.

Dicha discusión había ocurrido cerca de la tarde, pero el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y no parecían tener intenciones de volver.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo quedarse completamente a solas con la muchacha? Probablemente eso solo ocurrió aquella vez en que se conocieron, cuando la secuestró. Volvería a hacerlo únicamente para sentirse digno de su total atención, por todos los Dioses juraba que anhelaba aquello.

Siempre era lo mismo. El familiar principal se quedaba con toda la gloria, con toda la atención de la joven.

Tomoe cocinaba. Tomoe la acompañaba al colegio. Tomoe era su guía, quien la protegía y llevaba a todas partes. Tomoe era Tomoe. Y él… Él era Mizuki, el segundo familiar que de hecho no fue electo del todo por la joven Diosa. Era una especie de accidente, uno que jamás lidiaría con siquiera un poco de atención o al menos no la suficiente como para compararse con el zorro.

Lo único que podía hacer bien era su sake, pero Nanami no tenía edad para beber. Tal vez jamás lo probaría, ella no era esa clase de chicas a las que les interesa el alcohol.

Tampoco era quien la llevaba de compras, al que consultaba respecto a sus horarios de salida o de regreso, sencillamente no era alguien digno como para recibir semejante información y eso, muy a su pesar, lo entristecía.

Pronto la vista se le comenzó a nublar y le costó mirar detalladamente a su alrededor. Tal vez lloraba o a lo mejor la noche, que ya había caído, le impedía ver del todo bien.

Las pequeñas flores a su alrededor, aquellas plantas silvestres, comenzaron a cerrarse una vez que notaron que el día finalizaba. Arrancó una de ellas, una que le llamó la atención.

Era amarilla, con una forma similar al del algodón de azúcar pero en miniatura. Por alguna extraña razón aquella única flor no se había cerrado pese a que el sol había desaparecido. Al notar esa pequeña particularidad no pudo evitar pensar en las similitudes que tenía con aquella planta.

El color amarillo simbolizaba la alegría, se decía y él lo era.

A pesar de que la noche cayó, la flor seguía abierta y moviéndose con el ligero viento nocturno. Igual que él mientras esperaba el regreso de su ama y señora, sin perder esperanzas.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta llegar al mentón y caer al suelo, dolía sentirse solo aunque fuese por ligeros momentos.

Los humanos tenían un nombre para aquel sentimiento, ¿Sería tristeza, rabia? ¿O tal vez soledad? No, ¿Posesividad? Ah… Celos.

Recordaba haberle dicho algo similar a la castaña una de las primeras veces que viajó al pasado.

Finalmente podía sentir en su plenitud una de las penas humanas, celar aquello que no es propio o está cercano a serlo.

Se odiaba al darse cuenta de dicho sentimiento y sus ojos lo reflejaron al aguarse cada vez más al mismo tiempo que arrojaba lejos la extraña flor.

Pasaron algunos escasos minutos hasta que el ruido de gente acercándose lo hizo enjuagarse los ojos casi de forma instintiva mientras intentaba disimular. Las pisadas se escuchaban más cercanas y comenzó a oír voces familiares.

Los vio llegar juntos, cansados, y con algunas bolsas que probablemente contendrían las compras del supermercado para cenar esa noche. Casi ni se percataron de su presencia o eso creyó hasta que la muchacha volteó a verlo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras lo saludaba alegremente.

Corrió a abrazarla sin importarle que su acompañante estuviese viendo dicha demostración de afecto, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo celoso de que ellos hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo juntos, siempre lo estaría.

Siempre celaría a aquella Diosa que lo rescató de la soledad y le robó el corazón.

 **FIN**


	6. Zinnia

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **SUMMARY** **: Serie de Drabbles sin co-relación. El lenguaje de las flores ha llegado para representar la primavera, donde cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontrará con una flor especial que dará la personificación de cada uno de los episodios. Nanami es inocente como el lirio, Mizuki se siente abandonado, una rosa roja le dará un tono picante a nuestra pareja preferida ¡Y mucho más!**

 **° La** **zinnia** **significa** **recuerdo de los amigos ausentes** **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **«Se necesitan sembrar crisantemos y sembrar otra fila de zinnias para proporcionar flores cortadas en verano y otoño.»**_

 **Zinnia**

Era una mañana de primavera cuando una carta inesperada llegó a sus manos.

Se había levantado a barrer las hojas del templo, como cada mañana, cuando el ruido de un vehículo transitando la calle y un peculiar sonido metálico llamó su atención. El cartero había llegado a dejar la correspondencia en el viejo y descuidado buzón. Estaba seguro de que el mismo no se encontraría en esas condiciones si esa persona hubiese estado ahí para mantenerlo. Más tarde lo limpiaría, pensó.

Dejó la escoba de lado y se apresuró al lugar una vez que la pequeña camioneta abandonó el recinto. Probablemente sería la carta de algún orador, ¿Pero por qué dejar correspondencia cuando podía venir personalmente? La intriga se apoderaba de su cuerpo y las escaleras se le hicieron interminables.

Miró a ambos lados, no podía demorarse mucho porque pronto notarían su ausencia y podría traerle problemas. Abrió la boca oxidada de aquella caja metálica, sacando al fin un pequeño y delgado sobre. Una estampilla color rojo con pequeñas imágenes de zinnias lo adornaba, no parecía ser alguna clase de factura de luz o algo semejante. Nuevamente creyó que debía de tratarse de algún orador lejano. Suspiró mientras subía nuevamente las escaleras, debía de enseñarle la carta a su maestro para agregarlo a la pila de oraciones que últimamente había crecido enormemente. Entonces el viento sopló y se llevó las pocas hojas que había logrado juntar a la vez que arrancaba el sobre de sus dedos.

—¡Espera! —gritó mientras corría.

El pequeño sobre fue arrastrado un par de metros más hasta que al fin logró darle alcance y se apresuró a levantarlo del suelo. Tantas volteretas lo habían dejado del lado contrario al de la estampilla donde había una pequeña dedicatoria escrita a mano. Se leía perfectamente "Para: Mizuki", escrito en tinta negra. Aquello llamó su atención.

Dejó que el viento siguiese desparramando las hojas a lo largo del jardín, luego las levantaría. Se sentó en el porche mientras comenzaba a abrir con cierta incertidumbre el blanquecino sobre y sacaba de su interior un trozo de papel totalmente escrito.

A medida que se sumergía en las palabras que aquella carta transmitía sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse a pesar de que su rostro demostrara lo contrario, pues sonreía.

La carta trataba de traerle las últimas novedades respecto a cierta pareja. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez que los vio? Mucho, aunque no podría saberlo con exactitud porque, para él, el tiempo corría de otra manera.

Allí se relataban algunos acontecimientos que trataban de informarlo respecto a la vida en el mundo humano. Una vida bastante complicada para su gusto. Pronto sus amigos tendrían un bebé, un hijo propio. Tomoe planeaba tomarse unas vacaciones debido a ello y Nanami igual por la maternidad, estaba feliz por ellos. Ella se había cortado el pelo bastante corto, a Tomoe parecían seguirle agradando los kimonos por lo que los usaba de vez en cuando. Ganaba bien en su trabajo y estaban pensando comprar una casa propia antes de que naciera el niño, debían de dejar ese pequeño departamento.

Una de las amigas de Nanami había sido madre hace algún tiempo, si no se equivocaba su nombre era Kei. Mientras que la otra, Ami, estaba preparándose para irse finalmente a la montaña Kurama, era hora de irse a su lado finalmente.

La vida los traía bastante cansados, uno por el trabajo y otra por la enorme barriga que debía de cargar aunque de todas maneras se notaba que eran felices.

También le contaban respecto a Akura-ou, quien ahora se llamaba Kirara y no solo eso, era una niña. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios debido a aquella ironía. La relación entre Tomoe y su compañero seguía exactamente igual, hasta salían a los parques de diversiones juntos. Le mandaron una fotografía de aquel día, todos estaban sonriendo, incluso Akura-ou. Le dio algo de tristeza sentirse únicamente como un espectador, tal vez también sentía envidia. Entre muchas otras palabras y anécdotas la carta se fue acabando poco a poco.

"Encontraré la forma de mandarte esta carta, Mizuki." Esa fue una de las últimas oraciones que se podían leer en el papel ya algo humedecido por las lágrimas que el albino había soltado a lo largo de la breve lectura.

Al menos a ellos les iba bien, lo recordaban y su felicidad iba en aumento. Esperaría con ansías las siguientes noticias, en tanto siguieran mandándole esas cartas él podría experimentar aunque sea un poco de esa felicidad.

Se dispuso a guardar la carta mientras se ponía de pie y, al fin, barría las hojas. Ahora con total tranquilidad, aunque sus mejillas seguían humedecidas.

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola! Volví, después de 21 días desde mi primer y única actualización (que por cierto fue el 21 de septiembre, día de la primavera, ¿Irónico, no?). Para los que se pregunten cuándo acabará este pequeño libro de drabbles, les diré que faltan algunos capítulos antes de que finalice. He estado ocupada con el colegio y buscando trabajo, les juro que es bastante complicado.**

 **Ahora, les quiero agradecer a las dos personas que han comenzado a seguir mi fic y que lo agregaron a favoritos ?. Me hizo muy feliz recibir esa notificación por correo electrónico, las quiero muchooo.**

 **Y a los futuros lectores les pido que comenten, recuerden que no cuesta mucho apretar un botón y decir lo que mi fic les ha parecido y que a nadie le gustan los lectores fantasmas jajaja ¡Un beso a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Rosa lavanda

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **SUMMARY** **: Serie de Drabbles sin co-relación. El lenguaje de las flores ha llegado para representar la primavera, donde cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontrará con una flor especial que dará la personificación de cada uno de los episodios. Nanami es inocente como el lirio, Mizuki se siente abandonado, una rosa roja le dará un tono picante a nuestra pareja preferida ¡Y mucho más!**

 **° La** **rosa lavanda** **significa** **"me he enamorado de ti"** **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **«Se creía que la lavanda tenía un efecto afrodisíaco, pero no era esa su única virtud.»**_

 **Rosa lavanda**

Una cosa extraordinaria acababa de pasar. Algo que no quería reconocer, pero también se le hacía difícil de negar.

Hace tan solo unos segundos pudo sentir algo realmente suave y delicado entre sus brazos. Algo frágil. Lo prohibido acababa de ser probado y su mente no dejaba de divagar, no podía concentrarse.

Pues hoy algo ha cambiado.

Porque un hombre solitario finalmente ha conocido a una ninfa, en la montaña Kurama, donde las mujeres están prohibidas.

Iba de camino al interior del templo, cuando la vio allí parada. Primero creyó que se trataba de algún otro cuervo, pero el único que llevaba pelo largo en aquella montaña era su hermano Suiro y era albino. Ella, en cambio, era castaña. El solo echarle una leve mirada a su pecho bastó para confirmarlo: Era una mujer.

Cuando la tomó de la muñeca, en señal de amenaza, no pudo evitar el compararla con cualquier otro infante. Su mirada demostraba miedo, su boca no podía articular siquiera una sola palabra y la muñeca entre sus manos era tan débil y liviana que creyó estar sosteniendo a un niño. Era una rama demasiado fácil de romper. Inicialmente la miró con sospecha, intentando descifrar su mirada, pero a los pocos segundos se sintió perdido en esos ojos cafés. Su pequeño acompañante la ayudó a escapar, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba era que ella ya no estaba. Pero cómo desearía ver esos ojos nuevamente.

Conforme fue pasando la noche y luego el día, se dio cuenta de algo, aquella mujer no podía ser otra cosa que una ninfa. De esas que son extremadamente perfectas y que con solo verlas incitan la lujuria.

Lo demás casi no importaba, al menos no para su memoria. Solo aquel primer recuerdo, el verla tan asustada e indefensa le provocaba algo que nunca antes había sentido. Se asemejaba al sentimiento de querer proteger, cuidar, de alguien, ¿Pero no era eso acaso lo que sentía por toda su gente? No, esto era más profundo. Era algo que solo afloraba al pensar en aquella mujer de mirada café y cabello castaño.

Poco después fue que lo entendió. El momento en que, por un instante, sintió que la perdía. Y sus pies corrieron rápidamente a su lado, sus brazos la sujetaron y sus alas se desplegaron con una fuerza que él mismo desconocía, con desesperación y anhelo de sacarla de allí. ¿Y qué importaba si moría o si la bestia derretía sus alas a sus espaldas? ¿Importaba algo realmente? En tanto ella estuviese bien nada importaba.

Después de todo no podría dejar que aquella mujer de la que se enamoró muriese frente a él. Solo era eso, nada más que eso.

Dos días más tarde hubo una gran fiesta, celebrando tanto la recuperación del jefe como la suya propia. El campo estaba lleno de flores esa noche, tantas que era casi imposible ignorarlas. Sabía que ella partiría al mundo humano dentro de poco, esa misma noche, y se la llevó a la copa del árbol de cerezo para tener un poco más de intimidad. Quería admirarla en total privacidad.

Cuando la despidió le regaló una rosa lavanda, una de las tantas que se encontraban en aquel campo. Ella se despidió, y jamás regresó.

Ahora, cada vez que cierre sus ojos, podría recordarla nuevamente. Rodeada de flores y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

 **FIN**


	8. Tulipán

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **SUMMARY** **: Serie de Drabbles sin co-relación. El lenguaje de las flores ha llegado para representar la primavera, donde cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontrará con una flor especial que dará la personificación de cada uno de los episodios. Nanami es inocente como el lirio, Mizuki se siente abandonado, una rosa roja le dará un tono picante a nuestra pareja preferida ¡Y mucho más!**

 **° El** **tulipán** **significa** **consuelo a nuestros hermanos** **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **«Me acaba de contar que se ha perdido en el cementerio mientras buscaba la tumba de Winnie, que le ha comprado rosas blancas porque su tía le ha dicho que está harta de los tulipanes.»**_

Tulipán

Caminaba lentamente entre el pastizal, oyendo el leve sonido de la hierba al ser aplastada por sus zapatos. Iba sin rumbo, simplemente quería llegar al centro de aquel campo y luego, tal vez, pensaría en qué hacer. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que una ventisca se aproximaba, el viento enfrió su cara y el aire era dulce. Al abrir los ojos su vista se tornó roja.

Tulipanes, un campo de tulipanes.

¿Y qué tenía de especial una flor? O bien un millar de ellas no hacían que se viesen menos… sencillas. Pero estas, en específico, surtían un efecto especial en él. Podría ver esa misma cantidad de flores en la tierra o incluso un campo mucho más amplio, pero no, solo estas lograban llenarlo.

¿De qué? De nostalgia.

Se dejó caer de espaldas a ellas hasta el punto en que las mismas flores lograban verse más altas que su rostro. Toda su vista se llenaba de rojo y su nariz de polen. Otra ventisca sopló y lo cubrió entero de ellas, al menos de las que ya estaban muertas y arrancadas de la tierra. Entonces se permitió recordar.

Se vio a sí mismo a los seis años de edad mientras corría por los montes del lugar, porque eso hacía y porque era lo único que lograría hacer durante el resto de su vida: correr. Jamás volaría. Estaba persiguiendo algo diminuto, no recordaba precisamente qué era pero de algo estaba seguro, ese algo volaba. Tal vez fuese una abeja, una mariposa o inclusive un pequeño pájaro. Fuere lo que fuere, lo había guiado hasta aquí: Un campo de tulipanes aún sin florecer. Su objetivo se había detenido en medio del prado y aunque intentó atraparlo entre sus infantiles manos no pudo, alguien lo había tomado por el hombro. Al voltear recordaba haberse mareado, le tomó unos pocos segundos reconocer la blanca cabellera de su hermano mayor que le sonreía con los ojos cerrados en una muestra total de ternura.

—Ven, Shinjiro, es hora de comer —le dijo—. Las campanas están sonando —efectivamente las campanas que anunciaban el almuerzo estaban sonando y el ruido inundaba todo el campo. Él solo sonrió y se dejó guiar por su hermano hasta el gran salón donde pronto almorzarían.

Recordaba que algunos de sus hermanos lo habían estado molestando durante aquella tarde luego de comer. Le tocaba ir a buscar leña junto a otros dos muchachos, haría frío en la noche y no podían demorarse demasiado. Todo parecía marchar bien, no lo habían empujado en todo el camino e inclusive iban a pie para poder seguirle el paso en lugar de volar hasta las enormes copas de los árboles para traer la mejor parte de la leña.

Una vez que llegaron al árbol más viejo del lugar se dispusieron a trepar, le pareció advertir una pequeña sonrisa en los rostros de sus acompañantes pero lo dejó pasar. Juntaron tanta madera como sus pequeñas manos se los permitieron, era demasiada para su propio gusto. Estaba por decirles que ya era hora de regresar, que ya tenían suficiente como para lograr armar el fuego esa noche. Cuando miró hacia arriba para ver a sus dos hermanos los vio a cada uno volando sobre su cabeza con un montón de palos que acababan de recoger. Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto, efectivamente los soltaron sobre la cabeza. Él seguía trepado en el árbol por lo cual el golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza, se soltó y cayó al suelo con un golpe secó. Oyó un murmullo, risas tal vez, a lo lejos y cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba caer en la inconsciencia.

Sintió un calor agradable a su lado, estaba lo suficientemente tibio como para aliviar el frío de la noche. Estiró una de sus manos y la sacó llena de mechones blancos enredados entre sus dedos, miró hacia arriba y su hermano Suiro le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de consuelo. También pudo ver de reojo que incluso estaba cargando con la leña que le habían mandado a traer. Hizo un intento por levantarse, pero su hermano se lo impidió abrazándolo más fuerte mientras comenzaba a tararear la canción de los cerezos; su favorita. Luego se quedó profundamente dormido, no supo si fue por el cansancio o por el alivio de tener a su hermano nuevamente a su lado.

Semanas más tarde volvió a pasar por el campo de tulipanes esperando encontrar algo que atrapar, no importaba si era un ave, una mosca o una simple rana; quería jugar. Y efectivamente encontró una rana escondida entre las flores que apenas comenzaban a florecer, al lanzarse sobre ella quedó totalmente empapado en lodo ya que la muy maldita había logrado saltar antes de que él cayese sobre ella. Muy astuta, pero él estaba hecho un asco.

Se quedó tirado un largo rato en medio del lugar esperando a que se le secase el lodo de la ropa, pero no funcionaba. Trató de correr contra el viento y tampoco. Finalmente decidió que volvería así hasta el templo para cambiarse antes de que alguien lo vea. Entonces oyó una risa, pero no era una precisamente burlona, hasta parecía reflejar algo de simpatía.

—Menudo desastre has hecho —la voz sobre su cabeza habló y al girarse pudo encontrar a Suiro cubriéndose la boca con la manga de su kimono mientras intentaba disimular su risa. Él rió también.

—¡Suiro! Ven a jugar, podemos atrapar muchas cosas aquí.

—¿Aquí? Pero si no hay más que simples ranas o moscas a esta hora. ¿No prefieres que te cante una canción?

—¡Sí! Toca la canción de los cerezos, esa, ¡Esa!

—Pero, Shinjiro, la he tocado todos los días. ¿No prefieres otra?

—No, quiero esa, sólo esa.

—Bien. Entonces la de los cerezos será…

Con total resignación el joven sacó su flauta y tocó desde lo alto de aquel árbol mientras que el niño bailoteaba a sus pies tarareando la melodía. Desde ese día hasta el momento del accidente, absolutamente todos los días corrían al campo para poder jugar entre los tulipanes y cantar esa maravillosa canción.

El viento se hizo más frío en el presente y la tarde comenzaba a caer. Finalmente se levantó del suelo que ahora tenía su silueta marcada en el pastizal, se había cansado de recordar. Lentamente se fue alejando, no fue hasta que levantó vuelo que notó, a lo lejos, el sonido de una flauta tocando la canción de los cerezos. Incluso le pareció ver un poco de cabello blanco sobresaliendo de uno de los árboles cercanos al campo, miró al frente y se alejó del lugar.

 **FIN**

 **Mil gracias a todos aquellos que aún me siguen leyendo a pesar de mis constantes ausencias, a los que me siguen y ponen en favoritos algunos de mis fics. Los amoooo, volveré pronto con otra actualización de este pequeño libro de drabbles primaverales ¡Nos vemos y felices vacacionessss!**


	9. Flor de ciruelo

**DISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad, no se aceptan adaptaciones y/o plagios. Muchas gracias.**

 **SUMMARY** **: Serie de Drabbles sin co-relación. El lenguaje de las flores ha llegado para representar la primavera, donde cada uno de nuestros personajes se encontrará con una flor especial que dará la personificación de cada uno de los episodios. Nanami es inocente como el lirio, Mizuki se siente abandonado, una rosa roja le dará un tono picante a nuestra pareja preferida ¡Y mucho más!**

 **° La** **flor de ciruelo** **significa "** **Mantén tu promesa** **".**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **«En cada pétalo que cae, las ramas del ciruelo envejecen.»**_

 **Flor de ciruelo**

Un joven abandonó el recinto en el que se encontraba, buscando a una persona en específico. Los guardianes decían haberla visto llorando, pero desconocían hacia dónde se fue. Él siguió buscando en las otras habitaciones, en los salones y jardines del lugar. No había rastros de ella y eso le preocupaba. Sentía su dolor, como familiar estaba mucho más vinculado con ella que cualquier otra persona. Se sentía un total inútil al no poder consolarla de quién sabe qué, solo sabía que no estaba ayudando en ese momento.

El viento sopló y trajo un aroma dulce al salón, entonces recordó que había un último lugar donde buscarla: El pórtico. Corrió hacia allí y la encontró, efectivamente estaba llorando. Apenas empezaba la primavera y su árbol favorito había vuelto a florecer, era solo una vez al año y ella por nada del mundo se lo perdía. Esta no fue la excepción, a pesar de las lágrimas ella continuaba viendo la forma en que salían las flores del ciruelo que tanto adoraba.

Se sentó a su lado y la acompañó en silencio, no hizo falta preguntar, ella misma empezó a contar lo ocurrido.

—Tuve un mal sueño. Soñé que… moría —él la miró entonces— y es posible que así sea. No sé si hoy, mañana o en mil años más pero es seguro que desapareceré en cuanto ellos dejen de necesitarme —sabía que se refería a sus oradores, a los humanos de la aldea que se encontraba cruzando la laguna—. Y ese pensamiento me ha traído mucha angustia, porque yo no deseo dejarlos solos.

Se hizo el silencio por un par de minutos, el joven a su lado apretaba fuertemente los puños a sus costados y no la veía a los ojos, ni siquiera miraba el árbol. El viento volvió a soplar con más fuerza esta vez y atrajo algunas flores a sus pies. Ella tomó una entre sus manos y obligó al peliblanco a mirarla, colocándola frente a sus ojos.

—Sabes que yo soy efímera como esta flor, ¿No es así, Mizuki? Yo no puedo existir por siempre así como estas flores no pueden durar todo un año. No soy uno de los siete dioses de la fortuna como para vivir eternamente… —los puños se apretaron aún más— En cuanto esta aldea sea abandonada o construyan un puente por el que los aldeanos puedan pasar de forma segura, yo dejaré de existir. —colocó la pequeña florecilla en la oreja masculina, haciendo que voltease a verla— Y eso está bien. Porque aunque las flores no estén durante todo el año, el mundo sobrevive y yo soy como ellas, tú también podrás seguir sin mí —los ojos esmeraldas brillaron a causa de las lágrimas. La soledad le aterraba, lo asustaba el no tenerla.

Miró al frente y vio varias flores marchitas, aplastadas. El comparar a su ama con una flor en ese estado… Era inaceptable.

—No.

—¿Mmm? —la seriedad de su compañero pareció sorprenderla ligeramente.

—He dicho que no. Yo… yo no pienso verte así —y rápidamente tomó una del suelo, enseñándole una andrajosa y maltrecha—. Yo te prometo que no dejaré que te veas así jamás.

Vio ternura en los ojos de su Diosa, como si fuese un infante que pide ser un héroe para así poder salvar lo insalvable. Vio que ella abría su boca intentando explicarle todo nuevamente, pero no la dejó. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al árbol en frente de ambos. Tocó el arrugado tronco y éste empezó a brillar, las flores del piso retomaron su lugar en las ramas del ahora frondoso ciruelo.

—Usted será eterna, Yonomori-sama.

Cuando volteó a verla notó que lloraba, pero también sonreía.

—Está bien Mizuki, seré eterna. Al igual que este ciruelo…

Y el ciruelo jamás dejó de florecer.

 **FIN**

 **¡Holaaa! Volví ¿Saben? Es triste ver que tanta gente lee esto pero no dejan reviews, no voy a negarlo, es bastante desalentador jaja ¿Acaso hago algo mal?**

 **Bueno, les traigo otro drabble para este fanfic. Ya estoy trabajando en uno nuevo y también hago otro drabble más para este mismo fic. ¡Les deseo muy felices fiestas! Y recuerden que el último capítulo se llamará "** **PRÍMULA** **".**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
